Algo que ella no
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque no importaba cuantas veces Pansy insultara o maltratara a Astoria, la menor de las Greengrass no se molestaba o exaltaba, por el simple hecho de que ella tenía algo que la pelinegra no tenía...


******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Buen, ya después de la euforia del cumpleaños de Draco :3**

**Regreso con mis escritos fugaces e improvisados, ya que los de ayer fueron planeados con mucho tiempo con todo y sus fallas, pero esto es algo que se me ocurrió mientras desayunaba y bueno, tengo otras ideas volando por ahí, además de los retos y fics largos, pero mientras...**

**¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

**Algo que ella no**

Ella estaba ahí sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y su tranquilo semblante de niña buena e inocente. Ese mismo semblante que le provocaba furia insoportable a la aun entonces princesa de Slytherin. Porque ella seguiría siendo la princesa aunque ya no fuera la novia de Draco, además sabía que iban a volver, tenían que volver, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. O al menos eso es lo que estaba firmemente grabado en la cabeza de Pansy Parkinson.

La mayor se acercó a donde la joven de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, sonriendo y mostrando los dientes, una señal clara de que estaba lista para lanzar una certera mordida llena de veneno. Estaba dispuesta a acabar con esa mocosa que ahora se sentía la gran cosa, solo porque Draco había puesto sus ojos en ella.

—¿Qué haces, Greengrass? —preguntó secamente a la pelinegra.— ¿Donde esta tu hermana? —añadió al notar que Astoria no parecía ponerle atención.

—Leo "El vuelo del cisne" y Daphne debe de andar con Theo cerca del lago negro, dijeron algo sobre patinar en el hielo —contestó la menor, pero en ningún momento apartó su vista del libro que leía tranquilamente.

Por el titulo que había dicho era más que claro que era un libro muggle, Astoria amaba ese tipo de libros, mientras que Pansy los odiaba, los despreciaba y muchos sinónimos más. De hecho, Pansy aborrecía todo aquello que se relacionara con la Greengrass menor.

—¿Y dónde está Draco? ¿Ya te abandonó? —indagó con veneno, buscando que la chica se exaltara y así poder comenzar una batalla, de donde obviamente ella saldría ganadora y le demostraría a Draco que esa mocosa era muy poca cosa para él.

—Debe de estar entrenando Quidditch —respondió la castaña, con una tranquilidad admirable ante las venenosas palabras.— Me dijo que no fuera, porque no quería que me resfriara —comentó con naturalidad, dándole la vuelta a la página.

—Te odio, Greengrass —masculló Pansy con desprecio, exasperada ante la calma que mostraba la menor y como no cedía a sus provocaciones.

—Gracias —volvió a inquerir sin mostrar la más mínima emoción ante los ataques.

—¿Qué no piensas decir nada? —vociferó la pelinegra, ya exasperada de la situación. ¿Por qué esa estúpida no reaccionaba como la gente normal?

—¿Por qué le gritas a mi novia, Pansy? —una arrogante voz que arrastraba sutilmente las vocales resonó en la sala común de las serpientes. Era Draco, vestido con el uniforme del equipo y con su Nimbus 2001 en la mano.

—Por nada —dijo la pelinegra entre dientes, chasqueando la lengua y alejándose hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

—¿Como la aguantas? —preguntó Draco, acercándose a donde su pequeña novia se encontraba sentada. Ella solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.— En serio, se la pasa gritándote, insultándote o molestándote. Deberías de ponerle un 'hasta aquí' —declaró él, sentándose a su lado y dejando la Numbus sobre la mesa de centro.

—No hay necesidad —aseguró la chica, dejando el libro que leía también sobre la mesa de centro y pasando su mano por el rostro sudado del rubio.— Estás hecho un asco, mi amor —molestó, con una risita.

—Astoria, hablo en serio, no me gusta que Pansy te maltrate a cada rato —dijo él con firmeza, arrugando el entrecejo ante la poca importancia que la menor le ponía al tema. Desde que había comenzado a salir, ese año, Pansy no dejaba de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a la joven Greengrass, pero lo más curioso es que Astoria no lucia molesta con aquello, al contrario, todo se lo tomaba con tranquilidad. Parecía como si la pelinegra no pudiera hacer nada lo suficientemente malo para molestarla.

—Lo hace porque está celosa —respondió Astoria, suspirando con cansancio, justamente como lo hacia cada vez que su novio sacaba aquel tema.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero eso no la justifica —insistió él, tomando a la castaña de la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, pero eso no importa —murmuró Astoria, sosteniendo la mirada gris.— No importa lo que Pansy haga, porque yo tengo algo que ella no —sentenció, dando un suave besos a los labios del chico, que sabían un poco salados.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Paciencia infinita? —molestó, pasándose la lengua de forma provocadora por los labios.

—Además de eso —rió ella.— Te tengo a ti y no importa lo que ella haga o deje de hacer, por más que me insulte, me boicotee o demás, nunca más te tendrá — argumentó Astoria, sonriente.

—Eso no lo dudes —aseguró el rubio.— Aunque además de mí, tienes muchas cosas que ella no.

—Pero la más importante es que tengo tu amor —concluyó, besando a Draco antes de que este siguiera replicando o diciendo algo. Pero debía de admitir que Draco tenía razón, ella tenía muchas cosas que Pansy no, solo por eso no valía la pena ponerse al mismo nivel que la pelinegra, pues no importaba lo que hiciera la pelinegra, jamás la iba a vencer, porque Astoria tenía el amor de Draco a su favor.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Sé que es cortito y sin mucho sentido, pero espero que les gustara y no duden en decirme lo que piensan :3**

**¡Un beso grande y gracias por leerme! ^^**


End file.
